


Strange Caller

by cigarette_and_faded_dreams



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Multi, Psychological Horror, Scary, have a good time sleeping tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarette_and_faded_dreams/pseuds/cigarette_and_faded_dreams





	Strange Caller

             We had never met, but he told me he loved me. It had started off as a wrong number, something about his dog escaping, he asked if I had seen her. I told him he had the wrong number, he asked who I was, and I told him. Katie, I said. That was the end of it, for a time. He text me occasionally, asking me how my day had been and usually I would entertain him by answering, what harm could it cause? I was a bored college girl who lived alone in a shitty apartment. I hadn't been here long and I didn't know too many people, it was nice to have someone to talk to. All he knew of me was my first name and I felt safest that way. Eventually it dawned on me that I didn't even know his, he was saved in my phone as “Wrong Number.”

* * *

 

Things escalated as time went on. He'd text me constantly. Every day, asking how I was or what I was doing. After awhile, I couldn't bring myself to answer him anymore. When I finally mustered up the courage to cut him off entirely, the texts began to get strange. He'd tell me he loved me, felt a connection with me, knew we were meant to be together. I deleted his number, but not before telling him to please stop messaging me. It was making me uncomfortable. It didn't stop. Days upon days of him confessing his love to me, telling me I couldn't stop talking to him...that I was everything to him. A week passed of me asking politely of him to stop, before finally I was fed up and changed my number.

Nothing happened for nearly a month, until I got a text from a number I didn't recognize in the middle of the night. All it said was, “Katie...I love you. I can't wait to see you.” That's when I heard the doorknob turning.


End file.
